the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Nicole
Angelica Nicole NAME: Angelica Nicole KNOWN ALIAS: N/A OCCUPATION: Student. KNOWN RELATIVES: GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Staten Island High School Student EDUCATION: 'Current High School Student 'SUMMARY: Angelica is the small town beautiful girl in school the girl that is very much known for being a cheer leader in freshman and sophomore year but soon loses interest in it. Angelica usually keeps to herself and is Michael’s first main love interest. Angelica liked Michael from the beginning but when it comes to their complex past the source of their problems were that Michael didn’t tell her what it was that he was keeping secret, After Angelica learns the truth they try to have a honest and “normal” relationship. But after Vincent blackmails her and threatens to kill Michael if she doesn’t leave so she leaves. A loss that hits him hard. Angelica and Michael no longer in speaking terms her Uncle is the Police Captain. At times she helps him by giving information private to the NYPD. Michael and Angelica try various times to make things work with many complications. Angelica and Michael would meet her early in his elementary school days and go to the same school their entire lives practically however they would become friends growing closer as time progressed. After the Outsider would begin reaching out to Angelica’s help to give her info on certain criminals and various cases. Angelica is Michael’s first love. 'History:' ' '''Angelica is the small town beautiful girl in school the girl that is very much known for being a cheer leader in freshman and sophomore year but soon loses interest in it. Angelica usually keeps to herself and is Michael’s first main love interest. Angelica liked Michael from the beginning but when it comes to their complex past the source of their problems were that Michael didn’t tell her what it was that he was keeping secret, After Angelica learns the truth they try to have a honest and “normal” relationship. But after Vincent blackmails her and threatens to kill Michael if she doesn’t leave so she leaves. A loss that hits him hard. Angelica and Michael no longer in speaking terms her Uncle is the Police Captain. At times she helps him by giving information private to the NYPD. Michael and Angelica try various times to make things work with many complications. Angelica and Michael would meet her early in his elementary school days and go to the same school their entire lives practically however they would become friends growing closer as time progressed. After the Outsider would begin reaching out to Angelica’s help to give her info on certain criminals and various cases. Angelica is Michael’s first love. Angelica is a beautiful Caucasian girl with brown hair that contains highlights of blonde. Angelica is a average height, physically fit, and an attractive woman with a charming pearl-white smile. Angelica is strong, resourceful, and persistent. She can be at times slightly impulsive, but is passionate and always does what she feels is right even if she is standing alone in her decisions. '''Michael' Daversa meets a beautiful girl in school, Angelica Nicole. Angelica has always been on his radar. After an unexplained save she begins to talk to Michael. Later inviting him to a dinner at her house, and begins to fall for him after they share a kiss later that night. Eventually she grows to fall in love with the noble, compassionate, and often mysterious Michael. After rumor of an attack in the city Michael runs and faces Armagedon, A powerful demi-god evil shadow essence. At the end of this encounter the police begin to grow aware of the Outsider. He is chased and becomes an outlaw and a masked vigilante. After learning Angelica’s father is spear-heading the investigation on The Outsider, The police search heavily for him feeling he may provide a threat. Meanwhile Angelica grows impatient and frustrated with Michael’s lies and secrecy. Armagedon attacks Michael at Staten Island High. Chaos breaks out in the school as many student exits running for their lives. Michael tells her to run and gets thrown through a wall. Angelica runs and is cornered. Michael saves her, telling her to run. Michael and Armagedon fight until the police surround the school. Angelica begins to question his disappearance and eager to learn what happened and what attacked goes to Alicia, the student with a nose for news. The night of a big party in the city that Michael’s is dragged to by Frank, and Sajjid. He decides it might be time for her to learn the truth about him. Michael brings Angelica on to the roof top. As they look into the night sky and the bright city lights. Michael begins to speak but the words totally escape him. Michael tells her his secret as they share a passionate kiss. Sajjid comes up with a girl and interrupts them and decides to tell them there is cake down stairs and leaves. The sirens grow loud filling the streets. Michael looks out. Angelica looks back he leaps off the roof top. Angelica learns what is happening and tries to make it back to Staten Island to find the matrix and put a stop to the invasion that is coming. Armagedon disappears and The Outsider is chased by the police they chase him and manage to shoot him. Michael falls to the city streets. The police try to unmask him and he fights back till he manages to escape when they try to use tear gas. Michael rushes to his garage and saves Angelica and faces off against Armagedon who attacks everyone. Armagedon opens a warp hole that leads to a direct invasion. Michael alone stops the invasion and seemingly killed Armagedon. They say you never really get over your first love. In Michael’s case that would be Angelica Nicole. Angelica would leave Staten Island for reasons unknown Michael blaming himself. Angelica would be pushed out of Staten Island after a threat against her and Michael’s life. Vincent Michael threatening that if she didn’t leave she would kill Michael and knew how and after her life and the lives of her loved ones would be taken because of her. Angelica leaving to protect her loved ones would disappear and go into hiding. Angelica’s return to Staten Island would happen after Vincent Michael was presumed dead. After her return she would try to slide right back into her life and return to the way things were but things were not the same. Michael and her both keeping secrets would lead to the two not lasting very long however her secret meeting with Vincent Michael. After Exodus would re-emerge Michael would learn the truth behind Angelica leaving. Angelica and Michael would try to be together countless times with many things getting into the way of their romance. Despite the two being close friends the two would have their friendship evolve into something more. Meanwhile Angelica grows impatient and frustrated with Michael’s lies and secrecy. Angelica would learn the truth about Michael after Armagedon attacked Staten Island High. Chaos breaks out in the school as many student exit running for their lives. Michael tells her to run. However Angelica would stay behind to try to help him. She would land herself in harm’s way eventually learning everything about Michael Angelica would understand the truth about the times Michael couldn’t be there and the times where he disappeared. After stopping Armagedon and saving Angelica she would cover for Michael after the Police tried to figure out why he wasn’t with all the other students. The Outsider would stop Armagedon and after Angelica would fall more in love with him. Angelica and Michael despite their love for one another would have countless issues that would affect them being together. Michael breaking up with her to keep her safe their chemistry would be undeniable as they would prove they could not be apart. Angelica however would not survive her relationship with Michael and would die as a result. Angelica would be killed after Michael’s issues with Debra Daversa: his aunt. A fallen guardian fallen from grace. Debra is the person that grew up with Theresa and was told stories about Para GX. But eventually began to let her curiosity lead her to discovering he was someone that her mother strongly felt was very real and that she was meant to protect them. Debra would gain abilities during blackouts in her early years, but things would take a turn she wanted the crystal believing the power that was behind it. And knowing it was meant for Para GX she was corrupted by the thoughts of it belonging to anyone. Debra had resentment toward Theresa for her lack of belief in these stories and because her mother wouldn’t support her power hungry crusade. Debra ran away from home and resurfaced taking Michael and Anthony in for 3 years events suppressed by Michael and kept secret by Theresa and Scott for years. Debra learning he was Para GX lead to Michael and her facing off and eager to prevent the other from this power and using it. Debra eager to destroy and be in absolute control is her goal, and she is very calculated and a major threat to Michael for how powerful she already is and the lengths she would go to achieve her power crazed agenda. Debra after would be killed in her encounter with Michael. Michael however with Nicole Thomas oldest friend, and Alicia Hunter 'would mourn the loss of Angelica immensely. But the story wouldn’t end for Angelica there. After Michael would save a girl in her car in a similar fashion where he first met Sarah. Michael would save her from a near-fatal car accident. After Michael would be surprised by the fact that Angelica was still alive but without any of her memories. After Michael would manage to get her memories to come back but the last 4 years where she was gone would still remain a mystery. Angelica would see the symbol for Vessel. After it would be revealed that Debra planned the entire thing out that Angelica was intended to be her vessel. Debra would possess her and force Michael to kill her. When Michael would kill Angelica he would learn that he had made it possible for Debra to take over Angelica over completely. Angelica would remain Debra’s vessel. 'Physical Description: Height: '''5’2” '''Weight: 115 LBS Eyes: Light Brown Hair: Brown (With Blonde Highlights) Distinguishing Features: N/A 'Skills:' · Minor knowledge of self defense · Will and Morality · Determination · Observant times · Minor Computer knowledge